clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade
The Arcade (formerly known as the Dance Lounge) was the second floor of the Night Club, where penguins could play a variety of arcade games, or just sit around. There were four arcade machines in the room, on which penguins could play Astro Barrier, Thin Ice, and Bits & Bolts on. The fourth machine was a machine with no game. There were multiple tables, each with a few chairs, and a vending machine, as well as a target game. There was a window on the floor which showed part of the dance floor in the Night Club below. History The Dance Lounge opened on September 21, 2005, a few weeks into the beta testing of Club Penguin. During this time, Astro Barrier was the only game in the room. On December 19, 2006, the Thin Ice arcade machine was added, and a table and two chairs were moved to make room for it. On March 22, 2011, the room was renovated, and the Bits & Bolts arcade machine was added. During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the room was renamed, from Dance Lounge to Arcade. Pins Parties General *During Puffle Parties from 2011 through 2013, the Arcade became the "domain" of brown puffles. Brown puffles were playing the arcade machines, and the rooftop could be accessed, by an elevator. The roof itself was a diner of sorts, switching between a coffee, pizza, and dessert theme every five minutes. There was a kitchen in the back, with a counter. The tables would also change food if players wearing certain aprons danced next to them. **In 2013, the rooftop was no longer accessible, and a vending machine was placed where it used to be. *During Medieval Parties, except for 2013, the Arcade became a royal court. A red carpet stretched across the room, ending at two thrones, on a red pedestal, under a tarp. Next to the thrones is a jesters ring, and on the opposite side, a balcony with a view of the Ski Hill (Mountain of Misery in 2012). The arcade machines were labeled "YE ROYAL ARCADES" and paintings of a jester and knight were hung on the wall next to them. There was also a long table and various objects on it, mostly food, as well as stools around it. *During Halloween Parties from 2008 through 2012, Night of the Living Sled movies were shown. **In 2008 through 2010, the arcade machines were moved aside to make room for a large screen, showing the movie. Extra tables and chairs were also added. There were also many Halloween decorations, such as black and orange banners hung on the ceiling, and a few jack-o-lanterns, two of which were carved like the Astro Barrier ship and Thin Ice black puffle. **In 2011 and 2012, the same several Halloween decorations returned. During these years, the target game was replaced by the large screen, and the stairs leading down to the Night Club were replaced by a stone arch with an iron door. The walls and floor were colored gray, and there were neon lights of bats and jack-o-lanterns on the walls. The vending machine resembled a coffin. In 2015 and 2016, the screen was replaced with a board spelling "Happy Halloween". *During Holiday Parties from 2008 through 2012, the Arcade was decorated like a workshop. There was a large conveyor belt that snaked around the room, with presents being made from machines, eventually falling into a large red bag. In the corner there was a television with video game consoles hooked up to it, where the arcade games could be played. **In 2008, there was also a fireplace on the north wall, with a painting hung over it labeled "ELF OF THE MONTH". **In 2009 and 2010, the fireplace was replaced with a stairway leading to Santa's Sled. **In 2011, the room received a few changes. Two doors to the Bakery party room was added, and the walls and ceiling had a wooden texture. Piles of presents were added by the conveyor belt, among other things, such as a workbench. 2007 *During the Fall Fair 2007, the Dance Lounge was the upper portion of a tent, which the Night Club was decorated as. The walls and floors were multicolored, and part of the tent. There were also a few hay bales and a wagon wheel. 2008 *During the Submarine Party, the Dance Lounge was turned into the bridge of a wrecked ship. There were multiple control panels, one of which had the Keeper of the Boiler Room perched on top. Parts of the floor, walls, and ceilings had dents, and were rusting, and the windows were mostly broken. The Coffee Shop was visible in the distance. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Dance Lounge was entirely pixelated. Additionally, the Astro Barrier and Thin Ice machines were tipped over, and in the center there was a special game named Thinicetrobarrier, which had the gameplay of Astro Barrier, except that the ship was replaced by a black puffle. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Dance Lounge became a music video recording room. There was a large stage with a drum set and microphones, and a large green screen behind it. There was a control panel next to the stage for changing the green screen, and a mobile video camera stand. There is also a table with cups of water by the stairs, and many light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. *During the Fall Fair 2008, there was strips of neon lighting on various objects on the room, including the arcade machines, stairs, and on the ground around the tables. There was also a large neon sign between the arcade machines that alternated between the Thin Ice black puffle and the Astro Barrier ship. 2009 *During the Dance-A-Thon, the Dance Lounge was colored vibrantly. There was a checkerboard patterned floor, and stairs leading to the Night Club Rooftop. There were also multiple objects to use to make sounds, such as the Noise Maker 3000, a xylophone, and an anvil. *During the Music Jam 2009, the Dance Lounge was decorated much the same as the previous year, except the decorations were all moved over, to compensate for the stairs to the Night Club Rooftop. The control panel was made much bigger, and had more functionality with changing the stage. The table with water also had pizzas and a bowl of fruit, and an announcer booth was added as well. *During The Fair 2009, the Dance Lounge was decorated the same as the previous year. 2010 *During the Music Jam 2010, the Dance Lounge was decorated the same as the previous year. *During The Fair 2010, the Dance Lounge was decorated the same as the previous year. 2011 *During the Music Jam 2011, an elevator to the rooftop replaced the target game. 2012 *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, an elevator to the rooftop replaced the target game like the previous year. 2014 *Prior to and during The Fair 2014, the unplugged arcade machine was removed, due to being temporarily located at the Galaxy Park. 2015 *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Arcade was decorated the same way as it was during the Holiday Party 2011, except that the "games" sign above the arcade games was removed, and the doors to the Bakery were removed, being replaced by a large wreath on the wall, and this room's speaker box. 2016 *During the Music Jam 2016, it was decorated the same way as in 2011. Trivia *Players were shown standing in front of the arcade machines if they are playing one. This feature did not occur for any other game in Club Penguin. *This was the last room to be opened before Club Penguin's official release. Gallery Graphical designs Dance Lounge 2005.png|September 21, 2005 – December 19, 2006 Dance Lounge 2006.png|December 19, 2006 – March 22, 2011 Arcade.png|March 22, 2011 – March 30, 2017 Parties 2005 Halloween Party 2005 Dance Lounge.png|Halloween Party 2005 2006 Valentine's Day Celebration Dance Lounge.png|Valentine's Day Celebration 2007 Fall Fair 2007 Dance Lounge.png|Fall Fair 2007 2008 Submarine Party Dance Lounge.png|Submarine Party April Fools' Party 2008 Dance Lounge.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Dance Lounge.png|Medieval Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Dance Lounge.png|Music Jam 2008 Dance-lounge-earthquake.png|Earthquake Fall Fair 2008 Dance Lounge.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween Party 2008 Dance Lounge.png|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Dance Lounge.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Dance-A-Thon Dance Lounge.png|Dance-A-Thon Medieval Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Medieval Party 2009 Music Jam 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Music Jam 2009 The Fair 2009 Dance Lounge.png|The Fair 2009 Halloween Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 construction Dance Lounge.png|Holiday Party 2009 construction Holiday Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Dance Lounge.png|Medieval Party 2010 Music Jam 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Music Jam 2010 The Fair 2009 Dance Lounge.png|The Fair 2010 Halloween Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2009 construction Dance Lounge.png|Holiday Party 2010 construction Holiday Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Puffle Party 2011 construction Dance Lounge.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction Puffle Party 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Puffle Party 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Medieval Party 2011 Music Jam 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Music Jam 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Halloween Party 2011 Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Puffle Party 2012 construction Dance Lounge.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Puffle Party 2012 Dance Lounge.png|Puffle Party 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Dance Lounge.png|Medieval Party 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Dance Lounge 2.png|Medieval Party 2012 (second week) Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Arcade.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2012 Arcade.png|Halloween Party 2012 2013 Puffle Party 2013 Arcade.png|Puffle Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Arcade.png|Before and during The Fair 2014 2015 10th Anniversary Party Arcade.png|10th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2015 Arcade.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Arcade.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Halloween Party 2016 Arcade.png|Halloween Party 2016 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Arcade.png|Music Jam 2016 Holiday Party 2015 Arcade.png|Holiday Party 2016 Names in other languages SWF *Arcade Geographic location Category:Places Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2005